Harry Potter: New Game
by Supersilver46
Summary: After dying in a pathetic fashion, Harry is offered the chance to redo his life. Second time's the charm, right?
1. Chapter 1

_'Ah, crap I didn't expect that to happen...'_

'_What did you do?'_

'_Er, I may have done something to the boss's favorite.'_

'_What?!'_

'_Don't worry, I'll fix it.'_

'_How?!'_

'_Like this...'_

Today would be the best day of Harry Potter's life. Walking down the aisle with his wife, surrounded by his friends, he was truly a lucky man.

"Oh, Harry your shoe is untied." His wife said.

"Really I didn't noti-"

And so, Harry Potter, who had survived being poisoned by a basilisk, who had defeated the dark wizard Voldemort, who had obtained the elder wand and had cheated death multiple times throughout his life, died after tripping over his own shoelaces.

.

.

.

"Hey, move up, you're holding up the line!"

Harry blinked as he suddenly found himself standing in a brimstone cave that seemed to stretch on forever. Flames from the pools of lava in the cave licked the walls, serving as the only source of light. A long line of people moved deeper into the cave.

"Hey, have you gone deaf?! Move!"

Harry felt someone shove him forward and he stumbled. Harry glared at the person who had shoved him and moved forward, eventually he reached a room where a girl wearing a judge's uniform sat at a large podium. Standing behind the defendant's bench was nervous man who couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Let's see, where should you go? Heaven or Hell?" The judge said

"Heaven! I've been a really great guy, I haven't committed a single crime!" The man shouted

"Well that's true, you haven't done anything illegal..." The judge said as she flipped through a large book, "But is it true that you were a developer who worked on that _abomination_ of an Atari game?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Straight to Hell with you then." The judge slammed her gavel, and a whirling portal formed under the man, dragging him screaming to Hell.

"Next!"

"Ms. Judge, might I say you're looking quite well today," A man with a reedy voice said, "Did you dye your hair?"

"Aw, you noticed!" The judge smiled.

"It would be hard not to notice your elegance," The man said as he pushed his glasses up, "Only a blind fool could ignore your beauty."

"That's right, that idiot should've noticed me!" The judge said, "Instead, I'm being hit on by a pedophile, ugh."

"Oh...so you already knew about..."

"Yeah, anyway you're going straight to Hell." The judge said, and the man was dragged to hell, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Next!"

Harry swallowed heavily as he walked to the defendant's bench.

"Let's see here..." The judge said as she flipped through her book, her brow furrowed as she rapidly flipped through the pages. "It's all blank, none of your records are in here..."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"I can't judge you if I don't know what you've done," The judge said, "What's your name anyway?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?!" The judge shouted, "But you're not supposed to be here yet..."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, but the judge ignored him as she muttered to herself.

"What should I do? He'll be pissed if he finds out that Potter's here, maybe I should..."

"Hey I-"

"Okay here's what I'm going to do," The judge said as she closed her book and walked over to Harry, "I'm going to send you back, so stand still, I'm not really great at aiming."

"Hey what the hell?!" someone in the line shouted, "Why does he get special treatme-"

A lightning bolt cracked down from the heavens, striking the person who had complained.

"Does anyone else want to complain?" The judge said as she lowered her smoking hand. Everyone in the line shook their heads in fear. "Great, Harry look at this please."

Harry turned back to the judge, who shoved a blue medallion into his face. The cavern seemed to fade as Harry felt himself fly backwards, events he'd gone through seemed to play back in reverse.

_"It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."_

_"The thing about growing up with Fred and George, is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."_

"_We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

_"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."_

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

"_Mr. Potter our new celebrity."_

"_Yer a wizard Harry."_

"Gryffindor!" Harry heard the sorting hat yell, and he suddenly found himself back in the Great Hall. He ended up falling out of the chair in surprise, and the Slytherins chuckled at Harry's misfortune.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Harry heard Professor McGonagall asked. Harry looked up to see a younger Professor McGonagall looking at him in worry.

"I-I'm fine..." Harry said as he pushed himself off the ground. He paused as he saw a large black box that had a white outline floating next to Professor McGonagall.

**Minerva McGonagall**

**LV: 65**

**MP: ?/?**

**HP: ?/?**

**Class: ?**

In fact, there were other black boxes floating next to the other students, that had various stats on display.

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself as he saw his own box that had his stats proudly displayed.

**Harry Potter **

**LV: Undefined**

**MP: Undefined**

**HP: Undefined**

**Class: Undefined**

.

.

.

'_See I told you things would work out!'_

'_Actually, I think there's something you forgot.'_

'_What?'_

'_Well for one, you didn't set his stats, and I think you might've broken something.' _

'_Eh don't worry, I'm sure that nothing will go wrong.'_

'_I wish I had your blind optimism...' _

'_Anyway, you'll keep this a secret from the boss, right?'_

'_Considering the fact that I'll get fired if I don't, sure, let's just hope that very fabric of space time doesn't fall apart.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry Neville," Harry said, "But I've got to go to the infirmary, I'm feeling pretty weird after getting sorted by the hat."

"Oh." Neville sighed. "Sorry to bother you..."

"Hey, I'll still help you find Trevor after I've finished up at the infirmary," Harry said as Neville walked away, "But you should ask a prefect to help you first, they'll be able to help you much better than I can."

"Alright then," Neville said, "Thank you for the advice."

Harry watched Neville rush towards the group that had gone upstairs...

.

.

.

After getting himself lost for a few minutes, Harry eventually made his way to the infirmary. The room was the same as it had always been whenever he was sent here. There were a few hospital beds that were against the wall, but all but one of them were empty. Hermione was on the bed furthest to the right, sleeping soundly.

"Oh Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she noticed him, "Professor McGonagall told me you were coming, though I suppose she didn't tell you how to get here."

"I think she just forgot," Harry said, "So do you want me to lie on the bed or..."

"Yes, I need to run some tests on you." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry lied down on the bed as Madam Pomfrey asked him to do things he would normally do for a physical check-up whenever the Dursley's remembered to bring him to the hospital.

"Hmm..." Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Mr. Potter there's nothing wrong with you physically, I'm not sure why you suddenly collapsed after getting sorted."

"Well..." Harry decided to tell her about the black boxes he had seen floating next to everyone's head, along with the weird text that would appear whenever a 'quest' would appear. He left out the dying and traveling back in time part out though. He felt that it would be best to tell Dumbledore about it, because then they could plan on taking the Horcruxes out early.

"Professor McGonagall did say that you hit your head when you fell..." Madam Pomfrey said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving Harry and the unconscious Hermione alone in the infirmary. Hopefully she didn't think that he had gone insane, but then again maybe hitting his head had knocked a few screws lose.

"Finally, I thought that she'd never leave."

Harry blinked and turned to see that Hermione was wide awake. She slid out of her bed and stretched, "Now that we're all alone, I can do whatever I want to you."

"Wha-"

In a blink of an eye, Hermione grabbed Harry by his collar and lifted him out of the bed. She slammed him against the wall, stars swam in his vision as he was dazed for a brief moment. The black box that showed his stats popped up, the text was in yellow and he saw that his health had dropped by a few points.

**Harry Potter**

**Lv 1**

**HP: 7/15**

**MP: 15/15**

**Class: Student **

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked, "Hurry up answer me!"

"Do what?" Harry asked, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

She tightened her grip and glared at him, "When I sent you here, I didn't think that you'd drag me to your past."

"Wait you're the judge?" Harry asked, "What happened to Hermione?"

"Don't worry she's still here, she's just...unconscious." the Judge said, "Anyway you still haven't answered my question, how did you drag me here?"

"I don't know!" Harry shouted, "It's not like I did it on purpose or anything!"

"You don't know..." She loosened her grip, causing Harry to fall to the ground, "I should've known you were trouble the second I saw you, I should've followed my gut and sent you straight to Hell."

"Well I'm glad that you didn't," Harry said as he rubbed his neck, "Can't you just send yourself back?"

"I can't," the Judge growled, "We wouldn't be having this conversation if I could do that, would we?"

"Oh."

"Right, regardless you're going to have take responsibility for this," She said, "There's a 99.999998% chance that this is all your fault."

"And that 0.00002%?" Harry asked.

"That 0.00002% chance is if this is my fault," She said, "It isn't likely since my success rate's at 65%."

"Wait, you have a 65% success rate, but there's a 99.999998% chance that this is my fault?" Harry asked, "I get the feeling that you're not good with math, are you?"

"Shut up." The judge said, "On the bright side, I'm going to act as your save point, so whenever you die you can come back for a price."

**A new quest has appeared!**

**A 'friend' in need- Somehow the judge has been dragged with you to the past, she's asked (forced) you to help her get back so she can send more souls to hell. You don't really know how you're going to send her back, but keep your eyes peeled, maybe there's a certain someone who can help? Or at least point you in the right direction.**

**Failure condition- You fail to send her back to her domain. **

**Consequence of failure- Your soul and Hermione's soul will be dragged to the deepest pits of hell**

**Victory condition- You send her back to her domain. **

**Rewards: 20,000 exp, 30+ to wisdom and knowledge, access to new spells**

"You really don't have a choice in this quest," The judge said, "You either help me, or I send your souls to Hell, it's a win-lose situation."

"Why would you send Hermione's soul to hell though?!" Harry shouted, "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Well if you fail, I'll be sending you to hell through this body," she explained, "And since it's against the rules for a human to send another human to hell, she'll be dragged down with you."

She smirked at the furious look on Harry's face, "I hope this makes this situation clear to you, I'll make you suffer unless you do exactly what I say."

"Oh, what are you two doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room, she blinked as she looked at the cracked wall, "What happened to the wall?"

After a hasty explanation, Harry spent the night in the infirmary...

.

.

.

Harry sighed as he woke up, there were a few things that he could do today. He could either help Neville find his toad, head straight to Dumbledore to tell him about everything he had gone through, or he could go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry decided to go help Neville, he knew how much the toad meant to him and Harry did promise that he would help.

"Oh Mr. Potter you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said as she finished making a bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well," Harry said, he saw that the bed that Hermione had been in was empty.

"Ms. Granger woke up a few hours earlier," Madame Pomfrey explained, "She left as soon as she could."

"Oh."

"Well I shouldn't keep you here any longer," Madame Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter you're free to go."

**Congratulations! You've completed **_**A trip to the hospital **_**with smashing success, and you are rewarded with 10 exp and a warp point to the infirmary! **

_**To select a warp point, simply open your menu, scroll down to locations, and select the place you want to warp to.**_

**You've completed your first quest! You've earned an additional 10 exp!**

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he got up from his bed, "Thank you for asking though."

"Alright, but if your head starts to hurt, take one of these." Madame Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a bundle of what looked like small candies, "Just suck on one of these and it should help ease the pain."

**You got Headache Medicine x 20! This medicine can help you recover from both headaches and confusion.**

"Thank you," Harry said as he pocketed the medicine and walked out of the infirmary...

.

.

.

Harry slipped into the common room and saw that Ron was sitting at a table with Dean. The two of them were playing chess, and judging by the look on Dean's face, he was losing badly.

"Checkmate." Ron said as he took Dean's king. He looked up and saw Harry standing near the entrance to the common room, "Hey Harry, do you want to play chess?"

"Sorry Ron, I'm a bit busy right now," Harry said, "Have you seen Neville?"

"Neville?" Ron shook his head, "I haven't seen him at all since last night."

"You haven't?" Harry asked, "But wasn't he with all of you?"

"Well he was," Ron said, "He and Percy went to go find his toad, but I haven't seen either of them this morning."

Harry blinked as a text box suddenly appeared.

'**Having trouble finding someone?' **The text said**, 'No problem, all you need to do is look at your trusty minimap!'**

A tiny, circular map floated into existence.

'**The mini map can locate anyone in the area,' the text box explained, 'the yellow dots represent NPCs you can talk to, the green dots represent friendly NPCs, the orange dots represent quest givers, and the red dots represent enemies!' **

'**If you're currently in the middle of a quest, and you need to find a quest giver, all you need to do is select the quest you're on, and select the quest giver's name, this will automatically point you in the direction of a quest giver.' **

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, "You've been staring into space for a while now."

"Uh, I was thinking about something." Harry said, "Anyway I think I've got a good idea about where Neville is, I'll go get him."

"Okay, but you better get back soon," Ron said, "Class starts in a few minutes."

"Right, I'll be back soon." Harry said as he selected Neville's quest and selected his name. Arrows suddenly popped into existence, and Harry left the common room...

.

.

.

Following the arrows, Harry soon found himself standing in front of a closet. He opened the door and Neville, who was tied up and gagged, fell to the ground.

"Neville?!" Harry shouted as he undid the rope tied around Neville's wrists, "What happened, why were you tied up?!"

Neville spat the gag out of his mouth as he sat back up.

"Well after you left, I asked Percy to help me find Trevor," Neville said, "We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find him."

"We were about to go back to the common room, but we ran into someone..."

"'Someone'?" Harry asked.

"I can't really remember what they looked like," Neville said, "I remember that whoever it was, Percy seemed to know them."

"Where is Percy anyway?" Harry asked, "He wasn't locked in here with you."

"I don't know where they might've put him." Neville said, "They probably put him someplace where people couldn't find him."

'A place where people couldn't find him...' Harry thought to himself, 'There's not that many options on where he could be...'

Harry knew about a few places where Percy might be hidden, but he wasn't sure if he could check all of them. The person who attacked Neville and Percy would probably be watching to make sure Percy couldn't escape, and if they noticed Harry, they'd probably hide Percy someplace else.

**A new quest has appeared! **_**A shot in the dark- Percy's been kidnapped by an unknown attacker, there are few places you know the attacker could have hidden him, but you should think carefully before you rush in. The attacker has a way to keep an eye on the place where they hid him. **_

_**Failure condition- You fail to find Percy, the kidnapper moves Percy to another location**_

_**Victory condition- Rescue Percy**_

_**Rewards: 50 exp**_


End file.
